I guess even heroes have their off days
by HecateLoviatar
Summary: The Foxglen group meets DC YAY!
1. Chapter 1

"Woho! graduation! Go us!"

"What are you talking about, you graduated last year..."growled Natalie.

Grabbing a fist full of M&M's Emily explained, "Yeah, but I had to wait for you all, so it doesn't really count, now does it?"

"Good point, hey, anyone want a Pepsi?" laughed Dan, cranking up the 'toons and grabbing a can.

"Sure, I'll take one," Katie sighed, reading a book, "Ok, now here's a good question, what are we going to do now? I mean we could go to college, but that would split us all up, and anyway there's really no point in it..."

"And highschool had a point?"

"Following Kirsten, duh!"

"Oh yeah..."

For a while everyone was silent, "Well," started Barbra, "we could always move to a better location..."

"YEAH!" shouted Chris, "Let's get out of Sussex county!"

"Awesome! Lets get as far away as we can!"

Raising her voice, she continued, "BUT, we don't have the money."

"Huh? But B, I thought we were loaded...?" Asked Jeff.

"Well, we are, but there's no way we would be able to afford a mansion and all the couches Emily could burn, and higher a house keeper and... oh wait we could...But I just don't want to spend our money on something so frivolous."

"Ahhh...so what are we going to do?"

Grinning is a slightly deranged matter, Emily laughed, "I know..."

* * *

"How could you have blown up half a city! Didn't you think at all about the citizens!" 

"Oh, I've been a bad bad girl..."

"You aren't paying attention to a word I'm saying are you! What are we going to do? She took out the police station too!"

"Well, I suppose we could keep here her, though to be honest I'm surprised, she doesn't look all that dangerous," sighed Green Lantern.

"It was more like a quarter of the city, you know?" sighed Red, sitting on the bench in the little cell Superman had tossed her in.

"Keeping track were you? John, are you getting anything from her?" growled Hawk Girl.

"No, nothing, it's as if something is blocking me...wait," He interrupted himself, catching a thought, "there's danger!"

"Got that right, green-boy, my teammates get a little...worried when I don't finish a job, and well, I left for pizza almost two hours ago. There gonna start blowing shit up soon."

"Your bluffing!" laughed Flash, just as the comm units went off calling them into action in the city they had just left. "You've got to be kidding me!"

The captive just laughed, wagging a finger in her own face she berated, "Bad, Bad dog!"

"Come on, let's go," Superman said, edging the others out of the hall, "YOU we'll deal with later."

"Whatever you say, fly-boy. Tootles!" Red called out. The moment they left the hall she sighed, "finally! I thought they'd never leave..." Reaching out through the small air hole in the plastic she quickly found the keypad. In a matter of seconds the door opened. "Wow, that was easy."

"What? How'd you get out?" asked Black Cannary, coming around the corner.

"Oh drat, you caught me... well, we'll just have to fix that." _ssskurrrunk!_ "Here Birdie!"

* * *

"OI! Red, where'd you run off to you mangy wolf?" Shouted Crow, tossing a car though a window. "I LOVE being able to do that!"

"Oh let me try!" Death's Minion charged up and blasted a car with a ball of fire, sending it hundreds of feet into the air.

Catching the flying car, Superman let loose a cliché, "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with fire?"

"Oooooohh, why does that always happen to me?"

"You mean Superman usually catches cars you send flying into the air?" asked Shadow.

"You know perfectly well what I meant." Huffed Death's Minion.

Just then Jawbreaker landed changing quickly from dragon to demon. "Well, I couldn't see her from the sky." he huffed.

"Maybe she went to the one is Newark?" Offered DM.

"I don't think so I mean just look at the dam OW!" Jawbreaker went flying as Superman hurled a punch in his direction.

"You son of a bitch! That hurt!" He growled "No problem though I was getting tired of waiting for pizza anyways." JB morphed into a humungous dragon and made to swallow Super Man.

"RED! Hey Red? Where did she go?" Muttered Crow as he hurled yet another car (this one still had people in it.) _Swink!_ Batman launched his BatBungee and stopped the car before it could fall off a conveniently placed bridge.

"REEEEDDD?" Crow continued. Thunk! Wham! Batman kicked and punched at Crow's back. "Huh? That kind of hurt. What do you think your doing?" Crow grabbed Batman's foot.

"DEATH!" Screeched well…Death as she hurtled into battle.

"HA!" Hawkgirl declared as she flew to high for Death's attacks. "Like to see you get me up here!"

"DEATH!" Death hurled her bone shakrum at Hawkgirl hitting her in the chest.

"Ahhh!"

"Funny thing about hovering, it is really hard to dodge." Smirked Death.

While the chaos ensued Death's minion watched as Black fox quietly laid a circle of flypaper all around them. "Hey Black, what are you doing?"

"You'll see." She grinned. "Hey Flash! Yeah you! Red skinny guy! Come on! That is unless you're afraid of a girl?"

Flash took the bait and hurtled towards her. "I'm not afraid of any... ooof!" his feet stuck to flypaper and he fell flat on his face.

"Yay! I had been wanting to try that for a while now!" Black beamed.

"Yeah but how do WE get out of the circle?" inquired DM.

"Simple." Stated Black as she calmly crossed walking on the Flash.

"Ooooo I get it!" Once across Flash Wonder woman's whip flashed ((A.N. H: No pun intended. And if I had it would have been a really bad one. Maybe you can do something about that line Loviatar.))((A.N.L: nope, can't do a thing about it.)) Catching Death's minion on the wrist. Pulling with all her might Wonderwoman yanked Dm closer.

"You're cutting off my circulation!" DM stated as he powered up, superheating the whip so as Wonder woman had to let go.

"I've got you now!" Shouted Green lantern forming a ball around Shadow.

"Wrong! How many times do I have to tell the heroes," she sighed "I am a shadow. I can become intangible! You can't capture me!" she stated as she went shadow and reappeared behind the Green Lantern.

* * *

While the battle on the ground ensued Red had her fun on the station. 

"One, two, three… ((You get the point)) one hundred and ninety five, One hundred and ninety six. Well, that should be all of them." She said as she checked Aquaman's bonds. "Now for the control room!" Humming she made her way down the main corridors.

As the door slid open Red looking in slight surprise. "I missed one! I must have counted wrong." She frowned.

Standing there was the Martian. "How is it you were able to sneak up on me?" He wondered aloud, "What is it that is blocking your mind from my powers?"

"Huh? Oh, that, my watch." She stated as she launched into a high kick. "I built it myself and…HEY! No fair phasing! Don't make me use my kryptonite ring…oh wait that one is for Superman….." She muttered pressing her rings "There we go! I got the right one this time!" She launched a succession of blows all hitting their mark.

* * *

Back on the ground the haggard Super heroes regrouped. "We have got to call for back up." Stated Wonder Woman.

"Yeah, I know that my ring is running out of power." snipped the Green Lantern.

"Okay guys just relax I'll call John." said superman pressing hiscommunicator. "John? Can you hear me? We need back up down hear and now!"

A hallow graphic picture of an apparently empty communications room popped up. All they could see was the back of all of the chairs. "John!"

"Do do do! I'm sorry the number you have dialing is currently busy. If you would like to be notified when the line becomes available press seven. A usage fee may apply!" A chipper voice responded. "Please hang up and try your call at a later time!" _ssskurrrunk!_ Red spun around her chair and duck taped over the camera lens.

"What? Guy's I'm afraid we have a problem..." Superman said as the rest of his team fell back.

"Exactly what do you mean a problem?"

"Well..." started the hero as flash when flying towards him courtesy of DM...

"See! He did it again!"

"Remember that other little nuisance back at the tower, she got loose..."

"Nuisance?" interrupted Jeff "Hey, would this 'nuisance' happen to be around 5', wild red hair and a tail?"

"Forget that, it has to be her!" Crow growled, "she's either there or in a pizza place, and since _that_ used to be the pizza place," he points to a crater on the side of the road, "My guess is she's there."

"Excellent deduction," grinned Shadow, "But how do you propose that we get to her?"

"How am I supposed to know! Ask Black!"

"Quick, while they're distracted, let's get out of here, we can deal with them later..." called the batman as he readied a smock bomb.

"I donno, bum a ride from them?" Black shrugged, pointing at Bruce just as he let the bomb fly.

All at once the Justice league took off, while the Omae Wo Korosu group (A.K.A Foxglen) raced strait into the smokescreen. Crow, for a change was the fastest person, er, demon, leading the charge by a good yard. It is no surprise, then, when he slammed into a certain caped crusader's grabbiling line, snapping it in two. Unfortunately for the hero, he was attempting to leave the battle _over_ his opponents.

"Well, hello bat, I'm Crow. We weren't introduced properly before, were we?" grinned the vengeance demon, "now, where are you going?" he grabbed Batman's arm as Batman plummeted him in an attempt to get away. "Hey Guys! I got us a ride!"

_

* * *

_

_"Ship docked in bay 7, airlock engaged."_ called the computer.

"Who is it?" red giggled, bouncing up and down to see through the little window above her head.

"It's us, now open this door."

"Who's 'us'? I can't see you, you know."

"**_US_**, you idiot, we just talked to you over the comm, let us in!"

"I don't know...you sound all muffled...What's the password?"

"Come on!"

"Nope, not it."

"Fine...I've got a chocolate bar. If you open this damn door, I'll give it to you," growled the muffled voice on the other side.

"YAY!" The door flew open and Red snatched the chocolate bar and promptly stuffed it in her face. "Oh, hey Black!"

"Recognize me now?" Black grinned.

"Brought the Pizza, since you seem to have forgotten..." Crow sighed, carrying in boxed while pushing a bound and gaged Batman ahead of him.

"Yeah, Sorry, got a little distracted. You can put the party favor with the others later, you guys have GOT to see this place!

* * *

((A.N.H.: Okay kiddies the first chapter is up! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and so on! MWAH! Love Ya All we will try to get the next chapter up soon!)) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, we've been having the war of the fanfiction hates us...so I'm hopeing this**'**ll stay formated this time! Hecate is in charge of the next chapter...and don't forget to check us out on fiction press (or our website) for the orriginal story. our site will soon have quizes and pics and stuff...**

**

* * *

**  
"OOOOO!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"So you think those idiots left yet?"

"I don't know, probably. I mean, they seemed pretty pissed off about the rock, right? So they most likely left to go tell their village."

"Yeah. God those kids are stupid! Standing next to a 7 foot metal pole in a thunderstorm! Good throw by the way, Jb."

"Thanks. Hey, what are we going to do about names? I mean, aren't we going to use new ones or something?"

"Well, We'll see when we get to the village..." sighed Black, tossing out another shuriken. As it whizzed passed one of the tent polls, lightning struck, going through the pole and jumping to the shuriken, which pulled the current with it to the next poll. The lightning once again jumped, this time to the new poll. "One."

"Not a bad throw..." Death commented, tossing out a throwing star. This one caught lightning as well, but unlike Black's, it pulled one polls lightning strait into another. "Two poles."

"That's just luck!" The gang continued this for hours, catching lightning and making it dance across the field. The best toss was by Death's Minion, with 7 polls, and the worst was by Shadow, when Crow suddenly decided to hold her hand. Eventually, the storm ended. Of course, it was like 5 in the morning when it did, and no one had slept yet. Naturally, being the OMK group, it wasn't like they needed sleep, so they all just downed some caffeine and watched the sun rise. It wasn't long after that that the group broke camp and headed on...

"We should post extra guards," Kakashi enunciated slowly, glaring at the fifth Hokage.

"Why? Just because the stone got covered it graffiti? I don't know. Sounds to me like something Naruto would have done."

"But that's just the problem, _he didn't do it_, and no one else in this village would. We have a problem."

"I refuse to post guards just because you have a hunch. I will ask those who are watching the gates to be especially alert, however."

"But..."

"Are you questioning my authority?"

Shaking his head, Kakashi turned and left Tsunade's office, "No..."

"OOOO were here! Hand me that paintbrush, will you?" Death smiled, "I wanna tag the wall!"

"Sure. Hey, Crow, I want up on your shoulders..."

"But..."

"NOW MINION!" Barked Black.

"Fine." Sighed Crow, giving Black a leg up. Shadow just used the shadows on the wall to clime halfway up and start tagging. Jawbreaker stuck some knives into the wall and climbed up to do his work, while Death and her minion took care of the bottom. Crow kept getting paint in his hair, courtesy of Black, while he painted pictures at eye level.

"Hummmm..." muttered Red, picking a brush, "going up!" she called, running for Death's Minion, who braced himself. She bounced up off his shoulders, onto a knife placed by Shadow, and all the way up to the top of the wall, where she stuck, 'holding on' with her hand.

"Now, why you couldn't use your Chakra for getting up there as well..."

"And take all the fun out of being so little? No way!"

After two hours had passed, Black leaned back and admired her handiwork, "How long do you think it will take for them to realize that we're out here...?"

"You there! What do you think you're doing!" a guard shouted, glaring down out them, "Intruders!"

"Took them long enough!" huffed Shadow, "I was starting to run out of shadows..."

"Hello there!"

"Hi!"

"Death!"

"'sup?"

"Intruders? Where?"

"Konichiwa!"

"Sasuke, they caught the people who painted the rock! Isn't that great!"

"Yeah, Yeah! I heard that they were painting the wall! Believe it!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is," interrupted Kakashi, appearing behind them, reading _Come Come Paradise._

"You're LATE! What kind of sensei are you anyway?" snapped Naruto.

"And here I was thinking you'd like to go see these intruders when they're brought in..."

"But I thought they would have done that already...?"_What? You mean they've alluded capture? What are those ninja doing? Playing cards with them!_

"Well, apparently the moment they brought the prisoners inside the walls, they started painting the buildings..." Kakashi sighed, "it'll be quite a hassle to clean up, but they should be subdued soon."

"Can we go see? Please?"

"WAAAAAA!" Jawbreaker moved his arms around and took a fighting stance. With a strait face, he beckoned the ninjas to come at him.

**_Thawak!_** "Would you stop that already?" Sighed Black.

"OWWW!" He rubbed his head, "Fine, take all the fun out of this."

"Oh wow! There they are, there they are!" Cried Naruto, "Hey, there's Iruka-sensei! Iruka!"

"Oh, hey Naruto, Sasuke, Saukura, Kakashi. You guy's here to see the show?"

"I don't know if I'd call it a show..." Kakashi started.

"Well, these guys are pretty good. They've been giving the Chuunin a workout that's for sure."

"...humph..."

Glancing at the silent youth, Iruka smiled, "What, Sasuke, you think you could do better?"

"Believe it! We could take them easily!"

Appearing suddenly, Tsunade laughed, If that's what you think, then go ahead, see if you can take them." She called off the Chuunin.

"What's going on?"

"No clue, maybe they're calling in the big guns..." Crow muttered.

"Brace yourselves, team..." The entire group assumed serious fighting stances.

As Naruto and the others walked to the front, Tsunade smiled, "This could get interesting."

"Alright, Alright!" Naruto grinned, getting ready to fight.

"Your going down."

"Yeah! What Sasuke said!"

The Omae wo korosu group blinked at the youths. When nothing changed, the team struggled with their composure. " Kids. They send kids out against us?"

"HEY! We're Ninja, too!"

"..." The group tried to hold onto their dignity. A hard thing to do, covered in paint, holding markers as wepons, but try they did. "Pppp...HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't laugh at us!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke and Naruto charged.

"Tall-ish...Dark, hansom," Shadow mused, avoiding Sasuke.

"Dark, brooding, vengeful," Crow chuckled as Sasuke avoided his attack.

"I like you!" the two said in unison as the grabbed Sasuke and pinned him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

Intercepting her, Death snarled, "Oh no you don't, brat!" she punched the girl in the stomach, "I never much liked you...!"

"Hey, let me have a go at her...OOps, never mind!" Called Black as she faced off with Kakashi. "So...you're the famous copy cat, huh? Wanna dance?"

"Will you hold still?" Naruto growled as he lunged at Red. She just smiled and dodged again. "Damn it! Stop moving around! Shadow clone Jitsu!"

Ginning and intercepting a bunch of clones, Death's minion and Jawbreaker charged into battle "Cool! Now we have people to fight!" **_pop pop pop_** went the clones.

Suddenly Red was right in Naruto's face "uh..."

She smiled, "I Like you!"

Backing up Naruto growled,"Get away from me!" only to find himself Glomped.

Picking up the boy, Red shook back and forth, "Niii-Kun!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi took off to help his student.

Holding up a hand Black stopped Kakashi's mad dash, "Ok, that's enough fun for now everyone," The group stopped 'fighting'. Saski was tied up, DM and JB finished off the last clone, and Death was standing on Sakura. Red, well, she was shaking Naruto like a chew-toy. "Ok, I think we've proven ourselves strong...Right Red? Red? RED! DROP THE BOY NOW!"

"But..." she squeaked, "He's so CUTE! NIIII-KUN!"

"DROP HIM!"

"Fine..."

"You're the ones who made the mess on the training grounds, aren't you...?" Kakashi said in a dangerously low voice.

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes we are."

"So, you're the one's who defaced the monument...?"

"You mean tagged the big rock? Yeah, so?"

"MY FRIENDS NAMES were on that rock, that's what..." he had a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Wait, you think what we did was permanent, don't you? Sweetie, its all water solvable paint-soap. Rocks clean as a whistle. Cleaner then it was before, even! We may not be nice people, but come one, we're not _that_ heartless!" Black laughed.

"Hey, can we see the Hokige, hokigi, Hokaga Hokage-person thing now?"


End file.
